Two Minds One Body
by DevilChild13
Summary: AU Ziggy is hiding a secret that could change everything. One day that secret gets bigger and everything Ziggy has worked so hard to maintain starts falling apart. Sequel posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Two Minds One Body

**Show:** Power Rangers RPM

**Pairings:** Flynn/Gemma, Gem/Ziggy, one sided Dillon/Summer, one sided Dillon/Ziggy, Tenaya/Doctor K

**Summary:** Ziggy is hiding a secret that could change everything. One day that secret gets bigger and everything Ziggy has worked so hard to maintain starts falling apart.

**Warnings:** AU, OOC, slash, femslash, mentions of torture, schizophrenic Ziggy

**Prologue**

Nobody knew the reason why Ziggy was out in the Waste Land. Not even Dillon really knew. Ziggy never talked about it and no one really asked. Summer had asked him about it a few times but had never gotten an answer. When she did he had babbled and completely avoided the question.

Ziggy didn't want to think about his time in the Waste land. Things had happened out there that he just wanted to forget. He vowed to never tell anyone about what he had gone through. If he did then he would loose his friends and the only person he ever loved. It was too bad that fate seemed to hate him and people had different plans.

**Chapter 1**

As I sat in the garage I felt guilt knaw at my gut. I didn't belong here. I hid behind my friends and Ranger status. That's all I ever did. I was always hiding. I hid from my past, I hid from my friends, and I even hid from myself. I don't think I'll ever stop hiding. Hiding has gotten harder since I became a Ranger. It was easy to hide out in the Waste Land; at least out there I was alone. Now that I'm in the city it's harder to hide what I am.

You see, my name is Ziggy Grover and I'm the Green Power Ranger. I live with seven other people and things get rather crowded and it's hard to keep things a secret. The Red Ranger and our leader is Scott Truman. The Yellow Ranger is Summer Landsdown. The Blue Ranger is Flynn McAllistair. The Black Ranger is Dillion; he has no last name. The Gold and Silver Rangers are Gem and Gemma respectively. The seventh member of our team is Doctor K. She made the Ranger program.

I'm babbling again, aren't I? Sorry I tend to babble a lot. It gets on everyones nerves a lot. I guess that's why no one wants to hang out with me that much. Everbody just kind of does their own thing when we aren't fighting and no one really includes me. Not like they try that hard to. We're fighting a compuer virus called Venjix that was also made by Doctor K. We protect the dome city of Corinth from it.

Right now Flynn is working on some invention of his. Flynn is our mechanic and is always coming up with strange inventions. Gem and Gemma are talking about something that probably concerned explosives. Gem and Gemma are twins and they love blowing stuff up. Suummer and Dillon were trying to figure out Dillon's pocket watch. Dillon has no memories of his past except for bits and piecies that don't make much sense and his only connection to the past and his sister is his pocket watch. He's also my first and best friend. Summer likes Dillon and is always trying to 'fix' him. I don't like Summer much. Scott was tuning up his red and white sports car. He loves his car. Doctor K is in her lab doing I don't know what, but it probably concerns Project Ranger. As you can tell I'm just sitting here and watching them all.

Today was a pretty quiet day so far. There have been no Venjix attacks yet. Not even Tenaya has done anything. It was slightly unnerving. Apparently I was the only one who thought that because everyone else was relaxed. Even Dillon had dropped his gaurd. I had learned long ago that bad things happen when you dropped your gaurd even the slightest.

A sudden wave of pain shot through my limbs starting from the base of my spine. I grimaced and fought the pain, pushing it back. My fingers twitched and I clenched my hands into fists. I wouldn't let the pain win. I refused to loose myself to the thing inside me. No one noticed my strange behavior. They never noticed anything I did unless I messed up.

I squeezed my eyes shut to hide the red flash. I hated when this happened. It was always hard to cover up and fighting it left me with a killer headache. The pain disappeared just as suddenly as it had come. Not even a headache remained. I opened my eyes and unclenched my fists. No one was even looking at me. I sighed quietly to myself. I was both grateful and saddened by this realization.

_'I see your friends don't seem to like you much Grover,'_ a voice said in my head. I froze and felt the blood drain from my face. I knew that voice and only one person I knew only called me by my last name.

_  
'This can't be possible,'_ I thought. Venjix was in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Two Minds, One Body

**Show: **Power Rangers RPM

**Pairings: **Flynn/Gemma, Gem/Ziggy, one sided Summer/Dillon, one sided Ziggy/Dillon

**Summary: **AU Ziggy is hiding a secret that could change everything. One day that secret gets bigger and everything Ziggy has worked so hard to maintain starts falling apart.

**Warnings: **AU, OOC, Slash, Femslash, mentions of torture, schizophrenic Ziggy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers.

**Chapter 2**

_'It obviously is possible Grover,'_ Venjix said.

_'Get out! Get out of my head!'_ I shouted in my mind.

_'I'm afraid I can't Grover. I don't even know how I got here,' _Venjix told me. Oh how I hated the way he spoke. He always sounded so cold and digital. That probably made no sense considering he is a computer virus. Yes we are fighting a computer virus. Said virus is now stuck inside me and I feel like throwing up.

_'The Rangers and the dome city of Corinth will fall and it will be all because of you,'_ Venjix said.

_'I won't let you control me,' _I shot back immediately.

_'You will Grover. Whether you wish to or not,'_ Venjix said.

"Rangers there is a Venjix attack bot attacking the city," said Doctor K while coming into the garage.

"We're on it Doc," Scott said. He reminded me of an eager puppy at times like these. He was always trying to impress his father Colonel Truman. It got on my nerves sometimes, but I would never say that to him out loud.

~/~/~

I hurt all over. I kept getting my ass kicked by Grinders. I already had to hold back my true abilities and now it didn't help that I had a murderous computer virus making comments in my head. At least we destroyed the robot. I also found out that Venjix hates the color green with a passion I didn't know a computer virus could possess.

"What was with that bot? It was like scary strong," I said to the others. I hated acting like an idiot, but they expected it from me.

"The bot wasn't really anything special. You just can't fight at all and refuse to train," Scott said.

"It was the only way I could stop Tenaya from getting the morpher and letting Venjix have it," I said. I had this argument with Scott so often that I knew just from his tone that he didn't believe I was the right choice for the green Ranger. The response was immediate and it really just saved us both a lot of time and avoided an argument.

_'And yet I still got the technology,'_ Venjix said. I decided to ignore Venjix and didn't respond.

"Leave him alone," Dillon told Scott.

"At least Ziggy is trying," Summer added.

_'I don't need you defending me you slut,'_ I thought angrily.

_'If you don't like her then get rid of her,'_ Venjix said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. It sounded tempting, but I wouldn't do it. Dillon would get mad at me if I hurt Summer. He did seem to like her after all.

I stood up and stretched, faking a yawn. "I'm going to turn in guys. Have to get a good nights sleep if we're going to stop Venjix," I said. I headed up the stairs and to my room. I wasn't really tired I just wanted to be alone. Well as alone as I could get with an evil computer virus sharing my brain now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I hate to admit it, but I'm getting use to having Venjix inside my head. When he isn't insulting me and my friends he actually gives pretty good advice. Though I think he's starting to develop sarcasm from all the time I spend with Dillon. He's also developing a sense of humor. If I didn't know any better I'd say Venjix was becoming more human.

'_Will you be silent? Your thoughts are as rambling as your words Grover,'_ Venjix said annoyed.

'_I can't help it. There's a team meeting today and those are boring,'_ I complained. See what I mean by I'm getting used to him? I'm starting to complain to him like I do with my friends.

"Zig come on the meeting's about to start," Dillon said. God I loved it when he called me Zig. I know I'm acting like a love sick teenage girl but I can't help it. Dillon is the first person I've ever had a crush on and I think it may be more than just a crush. Not like it really matters any way. Dillon and Summer are perfect for each other no matter how much I hate to admit it.

'_Pay attention Grover,'_ Venjix's voice pulled me from my thoughts. _'She's talking about the zords and a possible upgrade.'_

'_Are you actually helping me?'_ I asked surprised.

'_I just don't want you moping over the black Ranger. I can feel what you feel, you know,'_ Venjix said.

I focused on what Doctor K was saying. She was talking about a new zord she was working on, but so far all of her simulations had failed. She had tried everything she could think of, but the new zord wouldn't connect with any of the current zords. Everybody else started trying to help but I was distracted by Venjix talking.

'_You need to recalibrate the energy field, adjust the transformation pattern, alter the geomagnetic frequency and then it will combine with Grover's zord only, mommy,'_ Venjix said. He said the last word sarcastically but I still busted out laughing. Everyone fell silent and looked at me like I was crazy. I could just feel K's glare drilling a hole in my skull. I tried to stop laughing; really I did but I just couldn't help it.

"Am I amusing you Ranger Series Green?" Doctor K asked me. Her voice was cold and I knew I was in trouble. I got control of myself long enough to make eye contact with K for two seconds before I started laughing again. I really wanted to kill Venjix right now.

'_Grover calm down and tell the nice doctor how to make the zord work,'_ Venjix said. I took several deep breaths through my knose and looked back at Doctor K. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing again and I felt everyone staring at me.

"Uh sorry I just remembered a funny joke. Um why don't you try recalibrating the energy field, adjusting the transformation pattern and altering the geomagnetic field?" I said quickly. K looked at me skeptically but turned back to her computer.

We waited in awkward silence as Doc K did what I said and prepared a simulation. She ran the program and we all watched as the new zord, a falcon, and my shark zord appeared on the screen. The two zords separated and formed up into a new zord. It looked kind of like a plane and it was white and green. Everyone turned to stare at me with looks of shock and disbelief.

"How the hell did you figure that out? You can't even drive!" Flynn said at last.

"Uh lucky guess?" I said while scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

'_Liar,'_ Venjix said.

'_Oh shut up you,'_ I responded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I think Tenaya is starting to suspect about Venjix. I can't be certain, but I saw her giving me strange looks during our last fight. Venjix doesn't complain as much as he used to. I think he's getting used to me. The virus has also stopped inside Dillon. Doctor K doesn't know what happened but the virus just suddenly disappeared from his system completely.

Right now I'm trying to avoid the other Rangers. I just want to be alone for awhile. It's amazing how I can think I'm alone even with Venjix inside my head. I'm laying on the roof of a building several blocks from the garage. It was the roof of the building I first teleported off of. I teleported here several hours ago and I knew no one would find me anytime soon.

'_Something is bothering you Grover,'_ Venjix's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

'_I think I need to tell them soon Venjix,'_ I told him. Venjix was the only person I could really talk to now. He didn't try and comfort me, he just listened and gave me advice when I needed it.

"_Ranger Series Green there is a Venjix attack bot in the city and the others need your assistance,"_ Doctor K's voice came from my morpher.

'_Shouldn't you listen to her Grover?'_ Venjix inquired.

'_They can handle it without me. They haven't called for me yet so they don't need my help,'_ I responded.

"_Ziggy where are you? We need your help Zig,"_ Dillon's voice came from my morpher right after I finished. I sighed and stood up. I removed my morpher from its holder and opened it like a cell phone. "I'm on my way guys," I told them. "Where are you?"

"_We're downtown Zig,"_ Dillon told me. I sighed again, put my morpher away and teleported to a building downtown. I could now use my Ranger powers when I wasn't in my Ranger form. It was strange and Venjix said it was probably because of my mechanics and his presence in my body.

I looked around and spotted the Rangers and a strange bot about two blocks away. I teleported to the ground a block from the fight and ran the last block to the Rangers and the bot. The Rangers were loosing but were still doing pretty well.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I got lost," I called to the other Rangers as I ran up. It was a lie but they wouldn't know that.

"Whatever just morph and help us out," Scott snapped at me. I resisted the urge to glare at him and just ignored him. I wasn't in the mood to be treated like an idiot today.

"RPM get in gear!" I shouted while doing the necessary motions to morph.

When I morphed it felt different than it normally did. I felt more powerful and my mechanics didn't feel as restrained as they normally did in the suit. I ran forward and started to fight the bot on my own. This was easier than it normally was. When the bot was destroyed that was when I realized I hadn't been holding back.

"Hey Doc why did you change Ziggy's suit?" Scott asked Doctor K confused. What was he talking about?

"I…didn't change Ranger Green's suit Ranger Series Red," K's puzzled voice answered after a moment.

~/~/~

Back at the garage I found out why everyone kept looking at me weird. My Ranger uniform was different and was no longer the standard green, gold, and white. All of the green on the suit was now white and all of the white was now green. The gold and the four on my suit was now red and the visor on my helmet was a dark, bloody crimson color.

'_Venjix what does this mean?'_ I asked the virus. He didn't answer and that made me uncomfortable.

Doctor K ran multiple tests on me and I knew this wouldn't end well. These were the same tests that K ran on Dillon when she checked to see if the virus was getting any worse. When the tests were done K was pale, well paler than usual. I knew my secret was out and K knew about my mechanics and Venjix.

"What's wrong with him Doctor K?" Summer asked. God I wished she would mind her own business.

"He has mechanics. I didn't notice before because of Dillon and the Venjix virus. I can't never bothered to check Ranger Green," Doctor K said.

"Does he have the virus?" Dillon asked her. I could see and hear his concern and it hurt m to think that I let him believe he was going through this alone.

"He doesn't have the virus…he _is_ the virus," Doctor K said, her voice solemn.

_*"You have no idea just how correct you are, mommy,"*_ Venjix said through me. The last word was said sarcastically but the shock, fear, and disbelief was clear on all of my friends faces.

"Shut up Venjix," I snapped at the computer virus. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you and I want to know what is going on. Besides, since when could you talk trough me?"

'_I just figured out I could and we have bonded on a subatomic level. I'm stuck inside you forever,'_ Venjix said in my head.

"What!?" I shouted. I didn't realize I had spoken out loud until everyone looked at me weird.

"We need to find a way to extract Venjix from Ziggy before Colonel Truman finds out," Summer said. Trust Summer to try and fix things even when things don't need to be fixed.

"Don't bother," I said. Everyone looked at me again. "Venjix said we have bonded on a subatomic level. There's no way to get him out of me. We don't even know how he got inside my head. It just kind of happened."

"How did it happen Ranger Green?" Doctor K demanded.

I bit my bottom lip, hesitating a moment before answering. "It happened as a sudden flash of pain originating from the base of my spine. I thought it was only the virus acting up again and fought the virus back. I refused to let it control me. The pain was gone as fast as it had come and suddenly Venjix was in my head."

_*"Kylobot was transferring me into a new body and suddenly I was inside Grover's rambling mind,"*_ Venjix added after I finished.

Dillon gave me a look I couldn't identify and then turned to walk away. I stood and moved quickly to stop Dillon and try and explain everything to him. "Dillon," I started. I reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. Without warning Dillon spun around and punched me. I staggered back several feet before falling on my ass, my hands covering my nose.

"Don't touch me, don't speak to me, don't even look at me! I trusted you and you lied to me. You let me believe that I was fighting the virus off by myself and that I was the only one with mechanics. When I found out I had a sister did you already know it was Tenaya? Did you already know me when you saw me in the Waste Land? Were you ever going to tell us about any of this if your uniform hadn't changed? Was anything you ever said nothing but a lie!?" Dillon shouted at me angrily.

Without waiting for a response Dillon spun on his heel and stormed into the garage. I heard his car start and peel out of the garage with an angry squeal of tires. Everyone was frozen for several minutes before Summer rushed over to me. She tried to help me up but I stood and pushed her away, getting blood on her yellow shirt.

_*"Don't touch me you bitch. I don't want or need your pity. I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance, and then I wouldn't be hurting like this,"*_ Venjix and I said at the same time. One of my eyes was brown and the other was red. I didn't have to see my refection to know that.

Then right there in front of them I teleported. I didn't have a destination in mind and I guess that's why I appeared in the Waste Land. I sighed and winced when it made my nose hurt. Dillon had most likely broken it when he punched me. I shoved my hands in my pockets and started walking forward. It looked like I would be wandering around the Waste Land for a while again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'_This was not your smartest idea Grover,'_ Venjix told me. We had been wandering around the Waste Land for several days and so far there was no sign of either the city or Venjix's palace.

'_There's no where else for us to go Venjix. They won't want us back in Corinth,'_ I told Venjix. Venjix sighed and I knew he knew I was right. I didn't want to be right because that meant none of my friends were my friends anymore. It also meant that Dillon didn't want me around anymore. He was the only one who really wanted me to be a Ranger.

'_Why do you still dwell on them Grover?'_ Venjix inquired.

'_I can't help it Venjix. They were my first friends,'_ I said with a sad sigh. Before Venjix was able to say anything we were attacked by a swarm of Grinders. I tried to fight back but they still captured me. I left my jacket there knowing K would have detected my morph.

Before we reached the palace I dropped my engine cell and kicked some sand over it. No matter what I was still a Ranger and I wouldn't let Kilobot's forces get a hold of Ranger technology. He may get the morpher but it's useless without the engine cell to stabilize the geomagnetic energy field. Doctor K was always careful to make sure all of us understood that.

'_Kilobot will pay for this,'_ Venjix said in my head. For once I had to agree with his methods.

~/~/~

Tenaya was gone. She had left Kilobot's forces when my new morph was revealed. She knew that Venjix was inside of me and it wasn't hard for Kilobot to figure it out as well. He kept running tests and experiments on me. He was also trying to extract Venjix from me. That hurt more than anything else he did to me.

Currently I was inside my cell. I was still lying where the Grinders had left me when they brought me back. It hurt to move. It hurt to breathe. Kilobit had tried to extract Venjix again after running several painful experiments on me. Everything hurt and it was hard to stay conscious. Venjix wasn't faring any better from the failed extraction.

'_Grover I can take away the pain if you just switch places with me,'_ Venjix said. His voice was faint, barely penetrating my haze of pain and on coming unconsciousness.

'_Why? Why would you do something like that for me?'_ I managed to say.

'_Dillon wasn't a prototype for Tenaya. They were both prototypes for you. You were always the strongest Grover. You were my favorite but you defected and ran away,'_ Venjix admitted after a long minute of silence.

I didn't know what to say to that so I said nothing at all. I let unconsciousness take hold of me and drifted to the back of my mind. I felt Venjix gain main control and his presence and digital power enveloped my body and mind. It made me wonder if it was like this for him when I was in control.

~/~/~

The next thing I remember was the door to my cell opening. I didn't really see or hear anything that happened. It was as if I was an observer and watching this happening to someone else. Tenaya and the Rangers entered my cell and Flynn hurried to me. He checked my pulse and picked me up.

I lost consciousness again and woke up in an all white room that smelled of sanitizer chemicals. I knew I had to be in a hospital which meant I was in Corinth. I couldn't speak or move. I wasn't in control of my own body and for once it felt good not to have any control. There was also no pain. For once there was no pain.

A face suddenly came into view above me. The person looking at me was male and also another Ranger. His skin was tan and his black hair was cut short. His black eyes, which were normally bright and filled with happiness and mischievousness, were filled with concern and worry. Looking down at me was the hyperactive, explosive obsessed Gold Ranger Gem.

"Is Ziggy okay?" Gem asked. His voice sounded worried and that made me wonder. I never spent much time with the older Rangers other than Dillon. I didn't know Gem very well so I didn't understand why he would be worried about me.

Venjix tried to speak but he couldn't. Gem helped him drink some water and then waited for him to speak. I was surprised by the way Gem was acting. The Gold Ranger was normally impatient and bouncing all over the place. The puzzle that was Gem just got more complicated.

_*"Grover is as well as can be expected. He's confused by your behavior,"*_ Venjix told Gem.

"Can I talk to him Mr. Venjix?" Gem asked.

'_Grover?'_ Venjix asked me.

'_He won't hurt me,'_ I told Venjix. As I spoke I knew what I said was true. Gem would never hurt me. Everything came into sharper focus as I regained control of my body. I was sore but the pain wasn't as unbearable as it was before.

"Help me sit up?" I asked Gem quietly. Gem nodded and carefully helped me sit up. I leaned back against the pillows and headboard.

"We've all been worried about you Ziggy. If Tenaya hadn't switched sides we probably wouldn't have found you and got you out of there," Gem said.

"Why did you guys come after me after you found out what I had kept from you?" I asked confused.

"We're your friends Ziggy and friends stick together," Gem said. I was about to say something but then I heard voices coming toward the room.

"Colonel Truman I'm afraid I can't let you in. I don't even know if Mr. Grover is awake," a male voice said. He was most likely my doctor.

I was shoved to the back of my mind by Venjix as the door opened. Colonel Truman, several soldiers, a doctor, Doctor K, Tenaya, and the Rangers walked into the room. Gem stood up from his chair and turned to face them, partially blocking me from view.

"Ranger Gold step aside. We are here to apprehend Venjix," Colonel Truman said coldly.

"No. I won't let you arrest Ziggy. He did nothing wrong," Gem said stubbornly.

"Ziggy's a Ranger. If you lock him up then you will loose part of the cities defense against Kilobot," Gemma added.

"Ziggy Grover is possessed by Venjix. He must be apprehended and detained," Colonel Truman said.

_*"Once a Ranger, always a Ranger. That was one of the first things I learned from Grover. I have been trapped inside him for almost two month's and that is what kept him resisting me,"* _Venjix spoke up.

"All the more reason to lock you up. You could have done anything while you were in the city," Colonel Truman said coldly, glaring at Venjix.

"My dad's right guys. Ziggy hid his mechanics from us all this time. Who's to say that Ziggy isn't really working with Venjix and trying to destroy the city? He can't be trusted," Scott said.

Gem took a step back so he was touching the edge of the bed. He reached back and grasped my hand. He flashed briefly and was now standing there as the Gold Power Ranger. The soldiers grabbed their guns and pointed them at Gem. They were ready for a fight if Gem decided to get violent.

That's when my power's flared. I was exhausted and scared and could no longer keep control of my Ranger ability. I accidently teleported Gem and myself to the only safe place I could think of. Gem and I appeared on the roof top of the forty-story building I'd first teleported at.

Gem fell to the ground, startled by the unexpected teleport. His Ranger form disappeared and he looked at me. He looked confused and blinked rapidly. I had to admit that he looked pretty cute when he did that.

"Ziggy did you just teleport us to the roof of a high rise building?" Gem asked me slowly.

"Actually it is forty-stories but yes I did," I answered calmly.

Gem sat up and helped me sit up as well. He sat Indian style in front of me, his hands on his calves. "Why?" he asked after a few moments of silence between us.

"I panicked when they pulled their guns. I'm exhausted and they scared me. I lost control of my abilities for only a second but obviously that's all it took to bring us here. I'm sorry for dragging you along and getting you in trouble, Gem," I answered.

To my surprise Gem grinned. "It's no big deal Ziggy. At least you didn't accidently blow something up. Now that would have been disastrous."

"Wow I never thought I'd see the day when you didn't care about blowing something up," I joked. Gem laughed and I chuckled along with him.

"I don't always think about blowing things up. Just most of the time," Gem said.

"Thank you for standing up for me back there. In my state I wouldn't have been able to do much. Besides I don't have my engine cell. I dropped it in the Waste Land so Kilobot wouldn't get it," I said sincerely.

Gem kept his smile as he reached into his pocket. He held out his closed fist, fingers up. He opened his hand and my eyes widened at what he held. Sitting in Gem's palm was my engine cell. I couldn't believe it. I didn't think anyone would find my engine cell.

"You find it?" I asked quietly. I reached out and took the engine cell from Gem. I put the engine cell in the pocket of the sweats I was wearing.

"When we found your jacket I knew you would have ditched the engine cell also. I looked around in the sand outside Venjix's palace while the others went to get you. I found it right before they brought you out," Gem explained. I was surprised. That was probably, no it definitely was the longest thing I'd ever heard Gem say on his own.

"Thank you Gem. I didn't want Kilobot to get the Power Ranger technology so I got rid of my engine cell. I didn't think I would ever get it back. Thank you for actually trying to find it and for trusting me when you really didn't have a reason to," I said with a grateful smile.

"You're welcome Ziggy," Gem said. Gem gave me a little half smile and it made my stomach flip a bit. I didn't understand what I was feeling and that scared me. I knew I could trust Gem, though. I knew without a doubt that I could trust two people with anything right now, and those people were Venjix and Gem.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gem and I spent two days on the roof top together. At night I teleported us to the garage so we could get food to eat. Gem found this all rather amusing. Colonel Truman was going crazy trying to find us and we were hiding on the roof of a forty-story building. I have to admit it was pretty funny.

"Wow you healed really fast Ziggy," Gem said.

"It's the mechanics," I simply stated.

"Not even Dillon and Tenaya heal as fast as you do and they both have mechanics," Gem pointed out.

_*"Dillon has generation four mechanics and Tenaya has generation seven. They were both prototypes for Grover who has generation 27 mechanics. Not even the attack bots are at his generation level,"*_ Venjix told Gem.

"Okay I get it now," Gem said while nodding. "So Ziggy is stronger than Dillon and Tenaya?"

_*"Yes that is correct,"_ Venjix said. We had gotten used to switching control over the past two days. It was easy now and required no concentration at all. Gem was also used to it because he and Gemma often finished each others sentences. Gem was actually good company when you got used to him and his hyper randomness.

I stood up and Gem stood as well. I held out my hand to Gem and he looked at me confused. "Come on we need showers and a change of clothes. I know somewhere we can go that's not the garage," I told Gem. Gem nodded and took my hand. I thought of where I wanted to go and we disappeared.

We appeared in what looked like an office and it was. I didn't need to look around to know what the room looked like. I felt Gem tense next to me and I knew there were guns pointed at us. The old man sitting behind the desk stood up quickly at our sudden appearance. He was dressed in a black suit and his white hair was cut short.

"Put your guns away. It's only Ziggy. Give us a moment," the old man said to the gun men behind Gem and I. I heard the door open and close and I knew the gun men were gone.

"Ziggy where are we?" Gem asked me. I looked at him and I knew he was confused.

"Gem do you remember how I said I was part of the mob?" I asked. Gem nodded so I went on. "That was true, but I wasn't a driver like I said. I didn't really have a job because I wasn't allowed to have one. This is Fresno Bob, the leader of the mob and my god father." Gem's eyes widened at that.

"Who's your friend Ziggy?" Fresno Bob asked me.

"This is Gem," I told him. "He's the Gold Power Ranger."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Fresno Bob," Gem said.

"What did you need so badly Ziggy that my men almost shot you and your friend?" Fresno Bob inquired.

"We need a place to stay. Colonel Truman wants me arrested because I have mechanics and Venjix is trapped inside of me," I told him.

"We can't go back to the garage or they'll find Ziggy," Gem added.

"There's always a place for you here Ziggy. You know that," Fresno Bob said.

~/~/~

Later I stood in the bathroom staring in the mirror. I had taken a shower, washing off the dirt and grim from the Waste Land. Now I could see the real damage that Kilobots experiments had done. My torso was cress-crossed with scars, raising white ridges on my pale skin. Even my face was scarred. Thankfully my wild brown curls were still intact.

'_I'm hideous,'_ I thought as I looked at my scarred from.

'_No you are not. Your scars show your strength and how much you endured. Someone would have to be stupid not to see that Grover,'_ Venjix said to me.

'_You're right Venjix,'_ I said to the computer virus. I exited the bathroom and dressed. I was staying in my old room and Gem was in a spare room across the hall. He could have easily gone back to the Rangers at anytime, but he didn't want to. He wanted to stay with me. For some reason that made me smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gem and I spent about a month with the mob. Things were pretty okay there. In public Gem acted like my cold, distant, and silent body guard, but behind closed doors he was the kooky, crazy, talkative guy I was slowly falling for. Yes you heard right. I'm falling for Gem. Yeah I know it surprised me too. What surprised me more was that Venjix was the one who pointed it out to me.

Gem and I decided it was finally time to rejoin the Rangers. They were fighting a Kilobot attack bot and having difficulties. Even with Tenaya's help they were having trouble. They managed to destroy it once, but the zords were having difficulties. They couldn't form up correctly without us.

They were definitely surprised when Gem and I showed up out of no where. We destroyed the bot rather easily. We joined the other Rangers on the ground and dispelled our uniforms after they did. They were clearly surprised that Gem was wearing a suit and I was dressed in black slacks and a dark green button down long sleeved shirt with gold pin stripes.

"Gem where have you been I was worried about you?" Gemma asked her twin worriedly.

"With Ziggy," Gem said. Like I said he didn't talk much in public anymore.

"Zig why did you run like that? You only made your situation worse," Dillon said. Gem and I glared at him as one.

"Do not call me Zig. You lost that privilege when you punched me for no reason and broke my nose. Only my friends can call me Zig and you are not my friend," I said coldly.

"Ziggy you can't run forever. My father will find you and he will lock you up," Scott said seriously.

Gem's fingers twitched and I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and I shook my head. Attacking them wouldn't be worth the mess it would make. Besides we had somewhere else to be.

"Leave it be Gem. The lost puppy isn't worth it. Besides we have somewhere to be, remember? I think God Father might let you blow something up," I said. Yeah I knew I was bribing him. Heck, Gem knew I was bribing him but he still grinned.

"Can I come? I haven't blown anything up all month," Gem asked me eagerly. I opened my mouth to answer and then Gem gave me _the look_.

"Okay, okay. You know I can't say no to that look. I was going to say yes anyway," I said with a smile.

Gem and Gemma smiled widely and Gemma bounced over. The twins started talking excitedly as we turned to leave. Gem and Gemma followed me as we started walking.

"Master Venjix why do you let that human control you?" Tenaya called after me. I stopped and turned back to look at her.

_*"Grover does not control me Tenaya 7. He suppressed me in the beginning, but no longer. It is his body, but we share control. Ask the Gold Ranger and he will tell you,"*_ Venjix said.

I looked back at Gem and Gemma and grinned. "Race you!" I said before taking off.

"Not fair!" Gem and Gemma shouted after me. I wasn't worried, I knew they would follow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gem and I were in my room talking. Gem was sitting Indian style on my couch and I was lying on my stomach on my bed facing him. This is how we always talked. It allowed us to face each other and watch the door at the same time. Yeah I know we're paranoid, but paranoia was practically a requirement to be in the mob.

There was a knock on the door and we both fell silent immediately. I shifted, moving so I was sitting on my knees and I reached under my pillow for my gun. Gem shifted on the couch so he was crouching and he reached for his gun as well. No one bothered us at this time and neither of us recognized the knock. The door and Gem and I moved quickly into crouching positions.

We both had our guns pointed at the door and ready to fire when the door opened to reveal the Rangers and Doctor K. They all tensed when they saw the two guns pointed at them. I let the tension out of my shoulders slowly and lowered my gun. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gem do the same.

"Next time announce yourselves before you open the door. Gem has an itchy trigger finger," I said calmly.

"Ranger Series Green, choose who you are working for. Colonel Truman agrees with me that if you continue to be a Ranger you can no longer seek refuge with the mob. That goes for Ranger Gold as well," Doctor K said. You can always trust Doctor K to get right to the point.

"I'll only come back to the garage if Colonel Truman swears not to have me arrested for circumstances I can not control," I retorted without missing a beat.

"I go where Ziggy goes," Gem said when Doctor K looked at him.

"Colonel Truman has promised to leave you and Venjix alone," Doctor K said.

"Alright we'll come back to the garage," I said after a moment. Little did I know that was the worst thing I could have done.

~/~/~

We've been back at the garage for almost three weeks now. Things were tense, but we were starting to fall into a pattern again. I now mainly only hung out with Gem, Gemma, and Flynn. Gem and I were surprised to find out that Gemma and Flynn was a couple, but Gem was very accepting of it. They were fun to hang out with and it was nice to have friends again.

Currently I was in my room on the verge of a panic attack. I was out of cover up and I had no excuse to go get more. Yeah I knew it was girly to where make up, but it hid my scars. Without it the other Rangers would all see my scars and pity me because of what happened. My panicked pacing was interrupted by a rhythmic knock on my door.

"Come in Gem," I said. The door opened and Gem walked in, closing the door behind him. "Is something bothering you Zig? You haven't come down to eat yet," Gem's concern was clear to me. I was amazed at how easily I could read Gem. I sighed and sat ungracefully on my bed.

"I'm out of concealer Gem. I'm not ashamed of my scars, but I don't want them staring at me. I hate it when people stare at me," I told him quietly. Gem walked over to me and knelt down to look me in the eye. He reached up and cupped my face in his hands gently. For once I couldn't read the emotion in his eyes.

"People only stare at you because you are beautiful, Ziggy. When I first saw you I couldn't take my eyes off of you. Your scars haven't changed that at all. You are still stunning Ziggy and whoever doesn't see that is an idiot," Gem said quietly, gently.

I was stunned. No one had ever said anything like that to me. Even Venjix was stunned into silence. I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything at all. I leaned forward and kissed Gem hesitantly. It was like electricity shot through me when our lips touched. After a second of shock Gem kissed back. I brought my hands up and cupped the back of his head and neck, feeling his soft, short black hair.

We pulled back when the need for air became too much. We sat there in silence for several moments, just looking at each other. I smiled and Gem smiled in response. Gem stood and helped me to stand. We walked down to the garage hand in hand. When we entered it took a moment for everyone to stop and stare at my scarred face.

I bit my bottom lip nervously and resisted the urge to squirm. I felt Gem squeeze my hand and I looked at him. He smiled at me reassuringly and squeezed my hand again. I smiled back at him and leaned against his arm lightly. I knew our actions caused the others to look at our joined hands.

To my surprise an excited squeal came from Gemma. She bounced over to Gem and I, and I found myself pulled into a tight hug. Gemma was bouncing happily as she hugged Gem and I tightly.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Gem said excitedly.

"It's about time you two got together. I was starting to think about locking you two in a closet together for a few hours," Flynn said.

I blushed at Flynn's words and ducked my head in embarrassment. I apparently hadn't been hiding my feelings for Gem as well as I thought I was. I looked at Gem and saw he was blushing as well, but he was smiling as well. Seeing him smile made me smile.

'_I'm…happy for you Grover,'_ Venjix said. Right then an alarm went off. Of course an attack bot just _has_ to ruin the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

We reached the area in the city where the attack bot was. We all morphed and started fighting the bot and Grinders. The bot was a kind of fish looking thing and was trying to mess with the cities water filtration system. Really this was just getting old. Couldn't Kilobot at least come up with a plan that Venjix hadn't already tried?

'_I can hear you Grover and I don't like being compared to that traitor Kilobot,'_ Venjix said.

'_I wasn't comparing you to him Venjix. That would be an insult to myself,'_ I replied. Seriously sometimes Venjix could read too much into things and blow everything way out of proportion.

'_Grover I can hear you. Do not be so quick to insult me Grover 24. We are the same person so you would only be insulting yourself,'_ Venjix retorted.

'_What's got you in a bad mood Venjix?'_ I asked confused.

'_You aren't paying attention to anything that's going on and the Gold Ranger has you distracted,'_ Venjix snapped annoyed.

'_I am paying attention and Gem is not distracting me. You're just cranky because you want to fight. All you have to do is ask Venjix,'_ I said calmly. I let Venjix take control and let him fight the last half of the battle.

The bot was destroyed and we all gathered together again. We demorphed and went back to the garage. Venjix was still in control and I really didn't care. Flynn, Gem, and Gemma were apparently unbothered by it also because they were having a conversation with Venjix. Doctor K gave Venjix a suspicious look but said nothing.

"Master Venjix why don't you just stay in control of Grover's body all of the time?" Tenaya asked curiously.

"Sorry to disappoint Tenaya, but as you said it's my body. Nothing is going to change that," I said.

Tenaya's eyes widened and she took a step back reflexively in surprise. She was clearly surprised at the sudden and easy switch of control. Judging by the looks on the other Rangers faces they were too.

I felt someone take my hand and I looked at Gem. He smiled at me and I gave a small smile in return. I leaned against Gem's side and just enjoyed his presence and calming air.

"They do that a lot, you'll get used to it," Gem told the other Rangers and Tenaya.

"It's like there's another set of twins on the team," Flynn said.

"They're not twins Flynn. Venjix isn't even human and Ziggy _sharing_ control of his body is just wrong," Scott sneered.

"Oh lay off him Scott," Dillon said.

Before an argument could start Doctor K walked up. She didn't look like she was up to anything, but she never did. She had her hands behind her back like she usually did. I put on my normal grin and looked at Doctor K.

"Hey is anything up Doc?" I asked, trying to ease the tension in the room. I don't think it was working.

"I apologize, Ranger Green, but I can't allow Venjix to roam free. Colonel Truman agrees that it is for the good of the city and the human race," Doctor K.

Before anybody could do or say anything Doctor K reached up and put a strange metal collar around my throat. White hot pain shot through my entire my body and I vaguely heard Venjix scream. Or was that me screaming? I couldn't really be sure. That's when everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

The sequel is finally posted. Sorry it took so long. The sequel is titled One Mind, Two Bobies.


End file.
